


it's more like the other way around

by nocakesformissedith



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: AU, Certain pairing if you squint, Crack Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocakesformissedith/pseuds/nocakesformissedith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace gets a brilliant idea. Chanel is ... Chanel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's more like the other way around

 

That the idea came to Grace in the middle of her shower didn't make it any less brilliant. The fact that she immediately ran out of the shower, shampoo still in hair, grabbed what she thought was a towel, and sprinted to Chanel's room was merely a testament to the ingenious of it.

Which is why Grace felt perfectly justified in smearing a handful of sudsy shampoo in Chanel's curled hair when the Kappa President had barked out a rude laugh when she stormed into her room. It backfired a little bit, however, as Grace's ears were soon assaulted with what could only be described as the loudest, _shrillest_ shriek poor Grace had ever suffered through. After the ringing in her ears had quieted- and the little vein on the left side of Chanel's temple no longer bulged and pulsated grotesquely- Grace decided to try again.

Firmly slapping a hand over Chanel's mouth when she had opened her mouth wide, clearly preparing to launch into a verbal tirade, Grace quickly apologized (though she really wasn't sorry) before explaining her idea.

Though the rich blonde had to agree that Grace's plan was brilliant (or, as Chanel had called it, "the least annoying, idiotic idea you've had this whole year,") she still had her reservations. But that was just like Chanel, to ignore Grace's wit in favor of trivial things such as the lack of fashion in Grace wearing a carpet for a towel.

Grace elected to pointedly ignore Chanel's question- and her ensuing indignation at being ignored- in favor of demanding Chanel show her the security footage from every room in the Kappa House. Leading Grace to her lap top, Chanel couldn't help but gripe. "Fine- god. I don't see why you're treating this like a such a big deal. ' _Ooh now we'll know who's been killing our friends_ ,' who fucking cares?" Rolling her eyes Grace exasperatedly gestured towards the laptop "Focus!" Much to Chanel's chagrin.

Finally, the two were sharing a chair as they went through the camera feeds. After two hours of watching absolutely nothing important happen (well. almost nothing- who knew Hester could sing so well?) boredom nearly killed the blondes, until they spotted the Red Devil running into Chanel #5's bedroom. The Red Devil kept rushing around, flipping her bed and desk over.  
Chanel hurriedly clicked on #5's video feed to get a closer look, Grace quietly relieved the neurotic Chanel wasn't anywhere to be seen in her bedroom. She quickly turned to Chanel, "Clearly Chanel number five is the Red Devil's next target- we have to find her, and warn her to-" Grace was cut off by Chanel's loud gasp.  
Grace looked back to the screen, gasping herself when she saw what the Kappa President had been so shocked to see. Chanel #5, platinum hair in a braid and hands covered in blood, was pulling of the (her?) Red Devil costume.

When she heard Chanel's whisper of "Oh my God," Grace put a reassuring hand on Chanel's shoulder, for once pitying the bitchy girl, it can't be easy to find out your friend- er, minion- is a serial killer, "I know. I can't believe it either-" once again, Grace was cut off by Chanel.  
" **NICE CAMEL TOE NUMBER FIVE!!** "  
For not the first time, Grace considers if death at the hands of a serial killer would be better than this.

 

 

 

 


End file.
